The Spatula Attack
by Prof. Flitwick
Summary: Hi, Sadie here. Did I ever tell you how Carter and I got split up over a Spatula?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Sadie here. You know how earlier in our recording we said that the reason me and chicken man here got split up, was coz of a law suit? Well, we did mention a very particular fight with a spatula, and im gonna tell you all about it.

This was just after mum died of course, and dad wanted to keep us both. But Granny and Gramps put up a law suit so they could keep me. After many weeks of yelling and discussing and objecting, both sides had had enough. Dad went over to Gran and Gramps's flat, to yell at them, and they were waiting to yell t him.

As I mentioned earlier [Well Carter it doesn't matter _who _said it, but I think it was me!] Gramps is a very muscular man. He was a bit younger then, so he had used them more often. He armed himself with Gran's prize spatula, so he could smack Dad in the face. He wanted to have me too.

Carter and I were out of the room at the time, but dad told us this bit. Dad armed himself with his wand and staff, Doughman fighting by his side. He turned his wand into a snake and threw it at Gramps' feet. Gramps repeatedly smacked it in the face with the spatula, then charged dad. Dad was surprised at this and didn't have time to react. It ended up to be a wand-spatula-wand smacking on the face. With many marks of spatulas and wands on their faces, Gran yelled to stop.

She said that this was stupid and that dad should have Carter and they should have me. Both men considered this thought, than decided against it. Dad wrote a hieroglyph in the air that said 'Destroy' he blew up the spatula and Gramps looked desperaly at the dust that was his weapon. Dad agreed to Grans' suggestion, but insisted that he at least have Sadie for a week a year. Gran and Gramps' disagreed, but let him have her for two days, once in winter, once in summer. He gave Sadie two last parting gifts, a cat and a necklace.


	2. Chapter 2

[Oh _god _Carter, cant you just wait until I finish the story?]

Sorry about that, eh-hem, Carter said that we had to go teach afternoon classes to the students, but he absolutely _forgot _that Amos was taking my class today because of what happened… Anyway, that's another story.  
>Well back to the bit when they decided to split us up. Of course we wanted to stay together, but there was nothing to do except blow up the couch. Carter was arguing with Dad and I was arguing with Gran, so naturally our power collided, and the thing that was in the middle of all of it, was that sofa.<br>The horrible bright green colour had been ruining the lounge room for years, with the beige colour of everything else it just didn't fit. Me and carter started arguing about whose fault it was, and then the coffee table blew up. Dad and Gramps had one look at each other and nodded, they weren't going to wait because of how dangerous we were.  
>Dad grabbed carter and told him to collect his things. Gramps told me and Gran to go shopping for stuff for my new room. And that was that. I never saw Carter again, well at least until the Visiting days.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Well thanks for finally passing the microphone over, Sadie. You took long enough.

Anyway, so where were we? Oh yeah, Gran and Gramps' flat. Once the coffee table blew up Sadie and I had almost completely lost our temper. In fact, the coffee table was the only thing I like at their house. Dad held firmly onto my shoulders and looked me in the eye sternly.

He said, 'Carter, stop this foolishness. Pack your things now, I have booked a plane to catch to Giza tomorrow, I have some archaeologist things to do. Come now!' I saw Sadie get the same type of talk, so there was nothing to do except do as I was told and tag along.

'I _will _NOT! You IDIOTS!' screamed Sadie in frustration. 'I HATE you all!' well, that showed her reaction, didn't it.

Dad followed me up to the Dining Room and showed me how to pack all my stuff in one small suitcase. He showed me only one jacket was enough, I should always wear suit pants and a buttoned up shirt, and that I only save my light clothes for the summer. I only have one book at a time and he promised me that I would get my own laptop once I was old enough. I wouldn't need a book then, he said.

Sadie stomped off to the attic because obviously she lost the fight. Gramps was chasing after her trying to hug her and catch up, but Sadie was too fast. I never knew this would be the last time we would actually know each other well. Dad pushed me out the door waved to Gran and left.


End file.
